It's Just Dust
by angel6.d
Summary: Contains spoilers from DH. A short scene between Ron and Hermione at Bill and Fleurs after escaping the Manor. He can’t get the screams out of his head, can’t get over the fact that he could’ve lost her.


**Title: **It's Just Dust

**Pairing: **Ron/Hermione

**Rating: **T for a little swearing.

**Summary: **Contains spoilers from DH. A short scene between Ron and Hermione at Bill and Fleurs after escaping the Manor. He can't get the screams out of his head, can't get over the fact that he could've lost her.

**Disclaimer: **I'm not even close to being the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, sorry to disappoint.

**AN: **This is my first Harry Potter one-shot. The last and final book, Deathly Hallows, was absolutely without a doubt amazing. I read it in a day and half, it was just captivating, and I couldn't put it down. Anyways, this is just one of the ideas swimming around in my head after completing it.

* * *

Nothing but fear and anger coursed through his veins as he saw that bitch Bellatrix holding the knife to Hermione, his _beautiful, brave _Hermione's neck. He couldn't lose her, not now. He loved her so much. They were supposed to be together. It wasn't supposed to end like this.

It took every bit of strength he could muster, from where, he didn't know, but it had come, when he Apparated out of the Malfoy Manor and to Bill and Fleurs.

Tears poured from his eyes as he ran to the house, Hermione's frail form in his arms, holding her close to his chest.

The first person he saw was Fleur. He could barely speak, the fear in his throat tightening, but he managed out a few words: "Help her… _please_." He pleaded, terrified, his blazing blue eyes drowning in tears.

Seeing Fleur motion to the other room, he ran to it putting her down on the sofa before he himself sank onto the floor in front of her. Softly, he stroked her hair as Fleur checked her over, summoning different potions and the like to give to her. He didn't say a word the entire time, he just sat there, his tears had stopped now, but in his chest, his heart was still thumping hard and fast.

Nothing in his head made sense, all that mattered right now, was that she'd be alright, that she was going to get up again.

He knew he was being silly, he knew that she'd be just fine – his Hermione was a fighter. But, tonight, had been one of the scariest nights of his life – hearing her screaming when that evil woman, had been torturing her. It had been one of the hardest things for him to sit there, to hear it, and not really be able to do a thing – it hadn't stopped him from trying though.

'_Thank God for Dobby,'_ he thought silently, glancing up.

Again he gripped onto her hand tightly as Fleur left the room. Slowly she blinked coming-to. His heart fluttered as she opened his eyes, and he tightened his grip again on her hand, almost as if it was his lifeline. _'But then, she sort of is,' _he thought to himself.

She looked up at him, brown eyes wide. "Where are we?" She asked him, taking in her surroundings, and the soft cushions she was lying on.

Finding his voice, he spoke, in a sort of whisper, "Bill and Fleurs."

She simply nodded her head in reply before she looked up at his face. Instantly, she could tell that he'd been crying. "You've been crying?" She asked quietly, reaching her hand up to stroke his cheek.

Embarrassed, his ears turned beet red as brown orbs met blue. "Nah… just got some dust in my eyes… watery, you know?" he told her, earning in a smile in response.

"Whatever you say, Ronald," she told him with a smile as her hand once again joined his.

They sat there, in silence for a few minutes before Bill entered. "Hullo Hermione, feeling better I hope?" he said kindly.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Right then, well Ron, why don't you go outside with Harry while Fleur gets Hermione upstairs?" Bill suggested to his brother.

"Uh, sure," he said.

And with that, Bill turned and walked back out of the room.

"Right, well… I suppose I'll see you in a bit then." He told her, smiling again before he reached down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Quietly, he got up, and walked into the doorway, pausing for a second to look back on the couch where Hermione lay, as though checking to see that she was really there, that she was really alright.

And she was.

**

* * *

**Alright, I know, it's not that fantastic. But, I tried. I felt like, this was probably what he was feeling when he pulled her out of the wreckage the fallen Chandelier had caused and brought her back to Bill and Fleurs. 

Anyways, please review, I'd love to see what you thought of this short piece. Thanks a bunch for reading!

**- angel6**


End file.
